Talk:Izuru Kamukura
Ultimate Despair There's a error in Kamukura's page. He was never part of SHSL Despair. I disagree with the above. SDR2 storyline states that all members found on the Jabberwock Islands by the Future Foundation, were all known to be SHSL Despair members. Since Izuru Kamukura is included in their numbers, unless you are able to cite a valid other source that is not an alternate-reality interpretation (e.g. Dangan Ronpa IF) this will remain assumed as fact (for example, quote something from SDR2 that suggests just that). Pasonia (talk) 14:49, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to clear something up So the first Mutual Killing game that Kamukura was in... that was prior to Danganronpa 1, right? New Seeker (talk) 09:27, October 16, 2014 (UTC) That's right. It takes place prior to Danganronpa/Zero, which takes place prior to The Tragedy. --KuuneruTokoro (talk) 15:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright, that makes sense now. Additionally, were the student council members "Kamukura" killed anyone featured in the game(s) or no? New Seeker (talk) 22:56, October 16, 2014 (UTC) No. The only school council member left after that first Mutual Killing Game is Sōshun Murasame and he is killed during the events of Danganronpa/Zero.--KuuneruTokoro (talk) 09:00, October 17, 2014 (UTC) True Intention I think the latest episode proves that Kamukura joined the Ultimate Despair without only Enoshima's influence (like the Remnants of Despair) but also he wanted to seek fun in it and similar to Enoshima, only despair that can pleasure him. We should delete the "worshipping Junko" on his relationship section with the Fashion Diva. H O P E (talk) 17:46, August 20, 2016 (UTC) List Of Talents Heading? I was thinking - we should devote a heading to the list of known talents that Izuru possesses, and show how they were used throughout the Danganronpa series. This is how it would look: *'Talent A: '''Explain the talent that character possesses, what it does, an the various ways that it was used. *'Talent B: 'Do the same here as you did with Talent A. Rinse, repeat. I think it'd be a good way to organize the page, especially with Izuru's list of talents slowly beginning to flood his personality page. I think it would also help explain the numerous talents of other characters, such as Junko Enoshima and Makoto Naegi. I agree. It would look a lot better. TaylorHyuuga (talk) 03:53, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Other talent Izuru have talent to help the class 77, Is that Ultimate Neurologist? Sasuke can brainwash with his talent and the Neo world program is a kind of Brainwash too(Junko Enoshima said that) so do Izuru have the Ultimate Neurologist(talent of Sasuke) too? Or that talent is something else like Ultimate Nurse(Mikan), Ultimate Pharmacist(Seiko).Hewa Fort (talk) 16:42, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Implied appeareance in ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc? At the end of Chapter 2 of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Monokuma is seen talking with a person in shade. Knowing the events from Danganronpa 3: Side Despair, and the fact that the conversation seems to make a deep connection with him (Monokuma constantly refers to "boredom" and "fun" and how he should've join in, instead of being just a spectator), I think it's very likely that Izuru Kamukura is in fact the shady person Monokuma talked with. I haven't found anywhere in the wiki that says otherwise, so I'd like to make sure whether this implication is right or not. // Ezcho - end Message// 04:06, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Erm..... No. That was Sakura. It was Monokuma's traitor that was speaking with him. He outright says in that same conversation that the person in front of him was going to start the killings if Sayaka hadn't went and tried to kill Leon. That was Sakura's role in his plan. TaylorHyuuga (talk) 04:09, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Quotes an error in the quotes section of the page, "Well, the world is shaped by the will of the majority... It makes sense that it bends to those who lack talent" was not said by izuru, it was said by nagito following the "The world has stopped evolving" comment. it should be removed and placed in the chapter 0 section for nagito's quotes.Someboredguy (talk) 12:43, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :Fixed. Thank you for notifying us. Riku-ya (talk) 13:31, July 9, 2018 (UTC)